Last Shinobi
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: He was there, as he watched humanity fighting against each other. The world he had lost resurfaced and the lost memories have returned. This time, a promise they made century ago is going to be fulfilled; he will take back everything he had given for humanity.


**Summary** : He was there, as he watched humanity fighting against each other. The world he had lost resurfaced and the lost memories have returned. This time, a promise they made century ago is going to be fulfilled; he will take back everything he had given to humanity.

 **Author Note:** Yo! In case you hadn't noticed this is a new story I've been planning to post for the past few days. There is also another a crossover which will be posted soon which is a Naruto x Avatar the Last Air Bender. Nonetheless, despite these new stories I will continue updating my other stories the likes of The Strongest Human Revised, Fire Guardian, Two Souls, Shinobi of Remnant, The Exiled God Revised and Legend among Yokai. Do remember, I am going to update The Exiled God Revised first, then The Strongest Human Revised, Animosity Love and Shinobi of Remnant. Aside from that, I'm going to do the revised version of Eternal Love and the story will be posted sometime soon; I apologized for my lack of writing due to the fact I recently finished the final exams and laziness that I couldn't post the revised version of Eternal Love and update most of my stories. Now without any further ado let's get on with the first chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin. All rights belong to the respective authors.

 **Chapter 1:**

Prologue

* * *

"Ymir Fritz..."

A young woman with long blonde haired stared at him with eyes narrowing at the silhouette figure shrouded in darkness. The sound of her heartbeat could be heard by his ears as blue sapphire eye pierced back on her own. The young woman was wearing a white with a Golden trimmed robe that was covering her voluptuous body.

"I finally found you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ymir whispered underneath her breath as she averted her gaze away from the darkness that were shrouding around him for a couple of second before looking back at him with nothing but sheer of determination.

The confidence radiating out of her reminded him of that day. But, like everything in life things must move forward; even for someone like him.

"I praised you for finding me." Naruto acknowledged her with a fake smile. "What is it do you want from me?" He asked her after the pregnant silence between the two.

"Why...why won't you fight!?"

"That is an interesting question," Naruto said in amusement that made the woman standing below him to gritted her teeth. "Do you know who I am? If you are here then, you already know of me and the reason behind my hiding."

"I know!" Ymir replied as she continued her stepped towards him as the darkness dispersed showing her his appearance.

Ymir stare at him, red tint spreading across her cheeks as she could only look, unable to coherent the words she wanted to speak her mind.

"It was hard to look for you or anyone from your timeline. But I did read your history, left by the people of our ancestors. You are Uzumaki Naruto, a man that put a stopped to the War and brought peace upon the world. But then...when you realised you're blessed with immortality you ran away into a hiding; causing a new war to wreck havoc upon the world. You caused this war, you should fight!"

Naruto blinked, but from what he had heard from her made the man laughed as his laughter echoed everywhere causing her to gritted her teeth.

"Immortality is a bless, huh?" Naruto mused aloud as he closed his eyes; images of the people he knew in the past flashed in his mind, watching them becoming old and die from old age till to the point everyone he knew was gone leaving him with nothing but the despair he received from the memories of everyone, his friends, and his family.

Ymir said nothing.

The woman admitted, she knew nothing after all.

Naruto opened his eyes, glowering at the woman that stood across him with nothing but amusement in his eyes. "I have watched the world for a long long time but I realised that everything will end up the same. So what's the point in fighting? Human race ever since the shinobi era were the same, they will resort in nothing but violence, even when we had achieved peace! Now the same course of history is repeating it self, there is no difference. The peace I seeks were nothing but an illusion that were created by my foolishness. There is no such thing as peace."

"You're wrong..." Ymir refused to acknowledged that fact though she knew there were some truth to the words he had spoken to her.

After all, He have live longer than she was.

Naruto chuckled as his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair as his blue cerulean eye shifted to a pair of crimson with black slit and giving her a piercing glare that made the queen gulped as she unconsciously took a step back, fear just then struck her as she found herself trembling whilst her eyes widening in surprise to see a large orange fox standing behind the immortal with its nine long tails, as it opened its mouth and roared.

Then, the fear struck her heart disappeared as she stood there with sweats trailing down her face.

"Then, amuse me with your ideals." He whispered out the word that send a chill running to her spine.

Despite the fact the killing intent or whatever it was had disappeared, she couldn't find the courage to voiced out he opinions as everything she wanted to say came out either incoherently or nothing but a whisper.

"What is it? A cat got in your tongue?" Naruto mocked her. "If you're too afraid, then leave and never see me again!"

Ymir froze at that, tons of memories of her people death flashed which caused her to took a deep breath, and tried her best to regained her composure.

"Peace...doesn't last forever that is true. But we have to try! There's so many possibilities we could go with and fix the mistakes created by our ancestors." The queen of Eldian as she clenched her lips before glaring at him. "B-Be-Beside this is not the shinobi era! Humans had lost the ability to harness chakra from within us. All we need now is, unity! That is what I believed! If I don't try, then who will? So please...I beg you to fight alongside us! You have to fight...for freedom and peace. We need you! Please come and aid us to win this everlasting war Savior of the World!"

'The war that you realized, you were slowly losing.' Naruto snorted in his thought.

"What a foolish ideal." admitted the immortal shinobi, chuckling in nothing but pure amusement as his voice echoed when he saw the anger in her face.

Ymir took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her rage and managed to regained her composure.

"I thought you would agreed...but, that was a mistake." Ymir growled as she looked at him in nothing but anger. The blond just send her a smug grin which caused the young woman to clenched her right hand into a fist, trembling as the frustration beginning to grow in her. "Then give me power! I will fight for your stead!"

"Power?" Naruto questioned with that smile still etched on his face. "Why? What do you seek from my power? After all, I'm a coward. Remember?"

"I want to save my people and achieved peace between our two empire." Ymir answered with nothing but confidence in her eyes.

"So you're going to use the methods of fear in your system of peace?" The old shinobi affirmed though before she could reply he continued. "You're a fool, you haven't learned anything from your ancestors...and from me. Even if the world changes, humans are still the same. There is no hope!"

Even so, her heart didn't waver.

"I will show you!"

"I see..." The shinobi nodded as the smile widened. "Very well, then, come forward and show me this foolish ideal you believed in!"

* * *

The wind were blowing gently on his face, as a young boy at the age of seven years old could be seen lying down on a small hill with a huge tree rooted beside his sleeping form whilst the forests outstretched around him. The boy was covering in bruises and a few healed wounds. He has blond spiky hair, gently swayed in the air as the wind breeze brushing through. A sad smile were formed on his face as tears could be seen streaming down from his eyes.

"Naruto..?" A feminine voice whispered, seemingly confuse for a moment as she stared at him with curiosity evidence on her face.

'Why is he always so hard with his training?' She thought in wonders. The young girl shook her head, quickly banished the thought from her head. Then she called him out a few more to awoke him from his slumbered.

Naruto groaned softly underneath his breath as he slowly opened his eyes to see her standing above him, her feet planted on the tree branch with the sun light piercing the leaves as their blue eyes met each other.

"Annie...?"

Annie is a young girl and was short in height compared to girls her age, yet she have a muscular build and physique. The girl has moderately short noticeably pale blonde hair that is tied at the back with fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She has an oval-shaped face with a Roman nose and pale complexion.

The young girl was wearing a hooded sweatshirt underneath a light blue colored jacket accompanied by dark gray pants and a pair of sandals.

"You've been crying? Did you have a nightmare? Beside, what are you doing out here training? Dad told us we have a break before we participated the military tests" Annie pursed her lips, averting her gaze before giving him a piercing gaze. "And you know? Mom is worried since you haven't come home last night."

"I can do whatever I want…" the young boy muttered, it was loud enough for her to hear him as she watched him standing up on his feet, it was shaky at first but he used the tree bark beside him for support.

When she watched him fall and breathing rigid, she quickly jumped down to catch him for falling down to the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Annie questioned for affirmation but he didn't say anything, instead Naruto seemingly like he was lost in his own world.

Nightmare?

The dream was pretty sketchy but he recalled the name he had heard from his dream and how the conversation ended and last thing he recalled was a person's name he never had heard before until now.

Ymir Fritz.

Other than the dream he had and the training he went through out here he couldn't recalled much from the event happened to him last night. And what is this about him crying?

"What do you mean? I'm..." Naruto froze, as he felt something trickling down from his eyes. Then, a pair of soft hands swept the tears off his cheeks as he looked at the person whom stared back at him with her radiating smile.

"See?" Annie comforted him as she pulled the boy into a hug. "You can tell me or...mom and dad about whatever is troubling you. I promise I will help!"

He doubted she could helped him much. But in the end what matters is her determination to help him.

"Thanks Annie..." Naruto nodded in gratitude as he tightened the hug, surprising the girl slightly for a moment as red hue spreading on her cheeks but she said nothing as they stayed in that position for a while.

"But I'm fine..."

"If you said so," the blonde haired girl nodded her head as she break the hug and still has that charming smile on her face. "Cmon, we need to go home or else mom going to pound us to death." Annie informed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back home.

Naruto could only nod though he quickened his pace before he was now walking alongside her.

"I can walk by myself." The boy asserted with a pout that made Annie rolled her eyes but otherwise they continued walking in silence whilst enjoying the morning scenery with the cool morning wind brushing through their skins.

The sound of birds chirping could be heard in their silence though they stopped in their track when the sound of rustling coming from a nearby tree before a pair of birds ascended from the ground to the sky as they have their eyes on the birds flapping their wings and flying further and further away with a deadpanned look.

"That scared me as much as you were."

Annie could feel her eye twitched as she send him a glare.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Annie grumbled before she heard him laughing wholeheartedly which surprised her before she joined him and by the end of it she gave him another of her beautiful smile that made him looked away, as he could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks. Then he feels her tugging his hand as he followed after her back to their house as they silently walking through the forests. This time he followed and eventually they came out of the forest to see their small hut came in view.

"Mom, we are home." Annie informed as they opened the door to see her mom smiling at her though she glared at the boy before rushing to his side.

"And where have you been, Naruto Leonhart!?" The older woman demanded as she checked through him to see he was covered in nothing but bruises and a few healed cuts. "What have you been doing last night!?"

"I was..." Naruto lips pursed as he averted his head and looked outside the window with nothing but confusion. "Training, Miya-san." He answered without looking at the woman who frowned in returned.

"I see." Miya nodded though she scowled at him. "Just because you're training to be strong that doesn't mean you can keep this up! Next time, Annie please watch after him!"

Annie curtly nod as she watched both of them interacted; truth be told she was kind of jealous at the treatment her fellow blond received from her mother.

"You're not my mother...you don't need to worry about me-"

"That is not how you spoke to your mother!" Miya chided with a slap on his cheek though Naruto said nothing. "Go take a bath and after that eat breakfast. Then we will head out to the city." She ordered him as the boy gritted his teeth but said nothing and walked away.

"Mom..."

"Annie go wake your dad." The older blonde haired woman told her daughter whom nodded her head and walked away from the living room leaving the older woman behind as she watched both children left.

A silent tears escaped from her eyes as she shook her head.

The day she found him outside of her home in the forest and took care of him as her own was perhaps the day she wouldn't want to forget.

'Even so, you're and will always be my child Naruto.'

* * *

The sun is high above them as Naruto and Annie walked alongside their mother in silence, not paying much attention to their surrounding other than the voice of their mother and the plastic bags in the grip of his hands.

"Do you want to get anything, Naruto?" Miya asked her son who shook his head. "I see." She nodded as she ruffled his hair before averting her gaze to look at daughter. "What about you, honey?"

"I..." Annie looked unsure though she spotted something from the corner of her eyes and merely pointed her finger at the toys store.

"Well let's get you something." The woman said as she send her daughter a smile as Annie nodded her head, though she blushed slightly out of sheer embarrassment due to the fact she feels like she was too old to play dolls or any toys alike.

"Is it okay? I mean...I'm already 7 years old."

Before her mother could answer her daughter questioned, Naruto intervened as he stared at Annie with a critical gaze.

"Stop that, you've been staring at the toys store for the last few weeks."

"I am not." Annie huffed in denial as their mother giggled softly before dragging both of her child towards the store whilst they bickered on her side.

"Children please keep it quite." She told them and looked at Annie whom looked nervous. "Honey, it's not wrong to have toys because you're still a child. Despite father training regime is harsh, I wouldn't want that to stopped you from being whatever you want or whatever you wanted." Miya smiled as she crouched down and pulled Annie into a loving motherly embraced which shocked her.

"Okay." The young girl whispered back, there was always a reason why she loved her mother more than her father and this was one of the moment she realized that was true. Miya nodded to herself before releasing the hug and stared at her son.

"What?"

"While you wait outside. I don't want you to bring any more trouble, okay!?"

"Yeah, yeah I won't." Naruto waved his hand off at the doubting look his mother send him.

However, he hadn't noticed the sad smile crossed his mother face but Annie did as she tightened her grip on her mother hand for comfort before he watched them entering the store leaving him outside since he preferred it that way.

While he was waiting outside the store, a familiar voice made its way to his hearing sense.

"Well, well look who it is! Naruto, the momma boy."

Naruto glared at the voice. "What is it do you want this time, Reiner?" He asked in a challenging tone at the boy standing across him as he looked to the side to see Bertolt standing beside him.

Reiner has short blond haired with a large height, and broad shoulders as his eyes narrowed back at him giving him a rather intimidating presence.

While to his left, stood Bertolt. He was quite tall for their age, as he was taller than the both of them. Bertolt has short, dark haired and brown eyes that were looking at both of them in worried.

"Don't tell me you want another round of your humiliation!" Naruto grinned, recalling the past of how the meeting between the two always turned out. "Well," he paused as he punched the palm of his fist. "I'll give you another one soon enough! It will be worth he trouble!"

"You damn blonde! It's because of you all of my clothes are in this color!" Reiner growled as motioned his hand down at his clothes that were tainted in the color of pink and despite washing it off the colored would stay on.

Naruto just smirked.

"In case you don't know, you're blond too; idiot."

"Shut up you smart ass!"

Bertolt standing beside his friend trying his best to defused the situation but failing miserably.

"Bertolt stopped siding with someone like this; he is an idiot, there's no way he understood!"

"Shut up! Now you make me mad!" Reiner roared as he rushed towards the surprised Naruto but quickly jumped in action as he put the shopping bags on the ground before taking a fighting stance with both fist raised.

"You're on!"

"Woooooaaah!" Reiner cried in anger though everything happened in a flash as his feet were lifted from the ground before his vision distorted as he closed his eyes and found himself slammed to the large window behind him as he crashed and broke everything inside.

"There!" Naruto grinned as he jumped on the wooden frame of the shattered window to see Annie staring back.

The blond send Annie a sheepish smile whilst rubbing the back of his head as his attention went back to the growling Reiner not noticing his mother stood behind the surprised Annie.

"You damn, bastard!" Reiner yelled in angered though his cries were ignored.

"Naruto..." Annie's shocked were quickly replaced by a deadpanned expression as she looked at the damaged both blondes did; glass scattered across the floor with a few broken wooden floor either fractured or completely destroyed.

The young girl though shivered as she feels a chill running down to her spine as she watched her mother stepped forward, walking away from her towards the boys with a strange purple miasma around her.

"What are you doing, hun?"

"Hey...M-Miya-san…" Naruto stammered nervously as he looked at his mother in the eyes who was smiling at him. "umm…b-bye-" Naruto gulped in fear before he could escaped he could feel something tugged his shirt and before he realized it everything blurred as he found himself being flung inside the store before slamming down to the floor on top of the surprised Reiner as both boys slammed into each other forehead causing blood to be trailing down to their jaw before they lost their consciousness.

'S-scary…' Annie and Bertolt thought at the same time before they shuddered in fear when her mother was now staring at her before towards Berteholt. "Take these two fools back home." Miya told them as the only thing Bertolt could do was giving the woman the shopping bags Naruto put on the floor before taking Reiner with him and disappeared from their sights.

"Seriously, what will I do without you…" Miya Leonheart smiled at her unconscious son as she apologized to the store clerk and paid whatever necessary to fix the damaged done by her son and apologizing in his stead before leaving the shopping district with Annie carrying Naruto out of the store through the streets and back to their home.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Well, that's the prologue of the story and I would like to know the readers honest opinions regarding this story. I will update the second chapter soon enough. For those who wonders the pairing it will be a Naruto x Annie but I'm still debating for one more girl to add…I'll leave the opinions to you guys whether it should be a harem of four girls in maximum or just a single pairing. I preferred the later though, meaning your opinions won't mattered much but by giving them it will helped me whether I should make it a harem or keeping it a single pairing. For those readers that were waiting for my other stories, it will be update soon…so don't worry about it; I will update and completed it. If you haven't read it, why not dropped by my profile and see the stories yourself? Well, thank you for your attention; until next time!

Next Update: The Exiled God Revised, The Strongest Human Revised and a new story.


End file.
